jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo Wiki:Name Variants
Due to a lack of localization, a common problem for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fans is determining the correct spelling of names found in the series. Multiple scanlation groups, fansubbers, and even professional anime and gaming companies often translate these names based on assumption or other reference material. Because of the series' common theme of referencing musical artists, a false etymology has formed amongst fans regarding some of the names. Even Araki himself is not known for his consistency, and spelling changes becomes apparent even in the manga. (See Joseph Joestar or Jotaro Kujo below). Many fans believe most of the names are spelt exactly like the artists and bands they reference (With some exceptions such as Zeppeli) due to the belief that Araki does not like copyright changes to his character names, but for the purposes of this wiki, the articles use the Official Japanese Romanized names found in the Artbooks. The list below contains various alternatives of names commonly found in translations and other sources. Part 1 Erina Pendleton *'Erina Pendleton': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Erina Pendolton: Used in JoJo 6251. * Erina Joestar: Maid name William Anthonio Zeppeli *'William Anthonio Zeppeli': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Wirr A Zeppelie: Name used in volume 5, on the letter he wrote to Dire. *'Will Anthonio Zeppeli': Used in JoJo 6251. *'Will A. Zeppeli': Used in All Star Battle. *'William Antonio Zeppeli': As Antonio is more prevalent than Anthonio, it is likely people would spell his name this way unless properly informed. *'William Anthonio Zepeli' *'Will Antonio Zepeli' Tonpetty *'Tonpetty': Used in JoJo 6251, JOJOVELLER. * Tonpeti: The Ignition-One scanlations use this spelling. *'Tompeti': Common spelling by fansubbers of the Anime. *'Tom Petty': The name of the musician he is named after. Straizo *'Straizo': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Straights: Found in the Ignition-One scanlations and''' some fansubs. *'''Straits: Commonly used by other translation groups. Spelt exactly like the band reference. *'Straizzo': The romanization used for his counterpart on Jorge Joestar website's illustrations. Tarkus *'Tarkus': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Tarukus: Used in JoJo 6251, the PS2 game, Crunchyroll subtitles and All Star Battle. Bruford *'Bruford': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Blueford: Used in Crunchyroll subs and All Star Battle. Page, Jones, Plant and Bornnam *'Page, Jones, Plant and Bornnam': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Page, Jones, Plant and Bonham: Used in most fan (and Italian's official) translations, name of the members of Led Zeppelin. Part 2 Joseph Joestar *'Joseph Joestar': Used in JOJOVELLER, VIZ Media translation. * Josef Joestar: A non-anglicized spelling used by Ignition-One scanlations, his character sheet and gravestone at the end of Part II: Battle Tendency and the hotel registry in Justice (story arc). Suzi Quatro Joestar *'Suzi Quatri Joestar': Used for Stardust Crusaders in JoJo 6251. * Suzi Quatro: Used for Battle Tendency in JoJo 6251. * Suzi Q: Used in JOJOVELLER. * Suzie Q: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. *'Suzi Q. Joestar': Used in the French translation. Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *'Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli': Used in JoJo 6251, JOJOVELLER. * Caesar Antonio Zeppeli: The spelling Antonio is more prominent than Anthonio, so this spelling would be naturally made by uninformed people. Rudol von Stroheim *'Rudol von Stroheim': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Rudolf von Stroheim: Used in most fansubs and scanlations. Santana *'Santana': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Santviento: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles and the English localization of All Star Battle. Wamuu *'Wamuu': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Wham: Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelt exactly like the Band reference * Wham!: See above. Spelt exactly like the band reference. *'Wamoo': The official spelling in the Italian translation. (Star Comics) Esidisi *'Esidisi': Used in JOJOVELLER. * ACDC: Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. *'AC/DC': See above. Spelt exactly like the band reference. *'Eisidisi': The official spelling in the Italian translation (Star Comics). *'Acideecy': The official spelling in the first edition Italian translation (Star Comics). Kars *'Kars': The official spelling JOJOVELLER and the Italian translation (Star Comics). Used in the Heritage for the Future and All Star Battle translations as well. * Cars: Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Kaaz': Originally used by Ignition-One scanlations. Air Supplena Island *'Saplena Island': Found in the Ignition-One Scanlations. Loggins *'Loggins': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Loggs: Used in Crunchyroll subs and the English localization of All Star Battle. Messina *'Messina': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Meshina: Used in Crunchyroll subs and the English localization of All star battle. Red Stone of Aja *'Red Stone of Asia': Used in Ignition-One Scanlations. Lisa Lisa *'Lisa Lisa': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Elisabeth Joestar: Her true identity. *'Elizabeth Straizzo': Used on an illustration of Jorge Joestar website. George Joestar II *'George Joestar II': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Jorge Joestar: Used for his counterpart in Jorge Joestar novel and website. Donovan *'Donovan': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Donobang: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles. Part 3 Jotaro Kujo *'Jotaro Kujo': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Jotaro Cujoh: Used multiple times throughout the manga and some loading screens of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Holy Kujo *'Holy Kujo': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Holly: Used in VIZ Media and the English localization of All Star Battle. *'Holley': Used in the video games. *'Seiko': Nickname used by her friends. "Sei" means "holy" in Japanese, "ko" is a common suffix, primarily for females. Muhammad Avdol *'Muhammad Avdol': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Mohammed Abdul: Commonly used by Ignition-One Scanlations, and the second French edition. *'Mohammed Avdol': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. *'Muhammed Abdul' *'Muhammad Avdol': Used in the first French edition and Heritage for the Future. *'Mohammad Avdol' Noriaki Kakyoin * Noriaki Kakyoin: Used in JOJOVELLER. * Kakyoin Tenmei: Romanization used on the hotel registry in Justice (story arc). The way the author originally read the characters of his name before the editor changed it for "Noriaki". Hierophant Green *'Hierophant Green': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Hierophant Emerald: Used in his first chapters, while Kakyoin was under Dio's control. Jean Pierre Polnareff *'Jean Pierre Polnareff': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Jean Paul Polnareff: Used in Dark Blue Moon (1) in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * Jean-Pierre Polnareff: Used in both French editions. *'Jean Pierre Eiffel': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Devo the Cursed *'Devo the Cursed': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Soul Sacrifice: Used in the VIZ Media, Crunchyroll English subtitles and English localization of All Star Battle. *'D'Bo': Used in the video games. Captain Tennille Imposter *'Imposter Captain Tennille': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Captain Teneil: Used in the localized video games, first French edition, and Crunchyroll French subtitles. *'Captain Dragon': Used in Crunchyroll English subtitles. Rubber Soul *'Rubber Soul': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Robber Soul: Used in the localized video games. Roses *'Roses': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Rogers: Found in the original scanlations for Part 3. * Rosas: Used in Crunchyroll subs. J. Geil * J.Geil: Used in JOJOVELLER. * John Geil: Used in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * J Gail: Used in JoJo 6251, Crunchyroll French subtitles. *'J Gale': Used in the Capcom video game. *'Centerfold': Used in Crunchyroll English subs and the English localization of All Star Battle. ZZ *'ZZ': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Zi.Zi: Used in the localized video games. * Zii Zii: Used in Crunchyroll English subs. Enya Geil *'Enya the Hag': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Enya Gail: Used in JoJo 6251. *'Enyaba': Used in the American edition, Crunchyroll subtitles and English localization of All Star Battle. *'N-Yah Gail': Used in the localized video games. Steely Dan *'Steely Dan': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Rubber Soul: Used in VIZ Media edition. *'S-Terry Dan': Used in the localized Capcom video game. * Dan of Steel: Used in Crunchyroll English subs. Arabia Fats *'Arabia Fats': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Alabia Fats: Used in the localized video games. Death Thirteen *'Death Thirteen': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Death 13: Used in the chapter names, some parts of the video games and Crunchyroll. Mannish Boy * Mannish Boy: Used in JOJOVELLER. * Manishu Booi: Used in Crunchyroll. Cameo *'Cameo': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Kameo: Used in the localized video games. Sherry * Chérie: Used in the first French edition, written like Michel Polnareff's song "Tout, tout pour ma chérie". Midler * Midler: Used in JOJOVELLER. * Sidler: Used in Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * Rose: Used in Crunchyroll subs. Iggy *'Iggy': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Iggi: Used for localized Heritage for the Future. N'Doul *'N’Doul': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Ndoyuru: Used in Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * N'Dool: Used in the localized video games. *'N'Dour': Spelt exactly like the reference. D'Arby brothers *'Darby': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Garie Moor * Garie Moor: Ramonization from the manga * Daddy Moor: Used in the anime. Telence T. D'Arby *'Telence T. D’Arby': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Terence T. D'Arby: Spelt exactly like its music reference. Oingo *'Oingo': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Zenyatta: Used in VIZ Media edition, the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. *'Oing': Used in the localized video games. Boingo *'Boingo': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Mondatta: Used in the American editio, the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. *'Voing': Used in the Playstation video game. Tohth *'Tohth': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Thoth: Found in JoJo 6251 and the video games. Spelt like the Egyptian deity. Chaka *'Chaka': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Chaca: Used in the localized video games. Khan *'Khan': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Kan: Used in the localized video games. Mariah *'Mariah': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Mahrahia: Used in the localized video games. Bastet *'Bastet': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Bast: Used in JoJo 6251 and the video games. Alessi *'Alessi': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Alessy: Used in the localized video games. * Alexi: Used in both Italian official translations. Sethan *'Sethan': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Seth: Written like the Egyptian deity. Kenny G *'Kenny G': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Ken-E-Gee: Used in the localized Heritage for the Future. Tenore Sax *'Tenore Sax': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Tenor Sax: Spelt exactly like the music instrument. Vanilla Ice *'Vanilla Ice': Used in JOJOVELLER. * Iced: Used in localized Heritage for the Future. *'Cool Ice': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. The World *'The World': Used in JOJOVELLER. * World 21: Used by some characters, like Anubis. Part 4 Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable *'Part IV: Diamond is not Crash': Part IV's original name. *'Part IV: Diamond is not Crush': Has been used sporadically in Japanese materials along with the above. Crazy Diamond *'Shining Diamond': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Echoes *'Reverb': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Kira Yoshikage *'Kill・A Yoshikage': Araki's romanization often uses Kill・A. It's fairly common in many Japanese works involving Kira. Morioh *'Duwang': The Chinese pinyin Romanization of the characters for "Morioh" (more correctly Dùwáng). Used in and is the fan nickname for the original scanlations for Part 4. Red Hot Chili Pepper *'Chili Pepper': Abbreviation used by Josuke and used in the English localization of All star battle. Pearl Jam *'Opal Jam': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Heaven's Door *'Heaven's Gate': Used on a mid-chapter illustration of volume 34 and Oingo Boingo Brothers Adventure. Also used by Duwang scanlation. Mushikui *'Miteux': Used in the French edition. *'Bug Eat': Used by Duwang scanlations. Shigekiyo Yangu *'Fatty': Used in Duwang scanlations. Achtung Baby *'Achtug Baby': JOJO A-GO!GO! romanization. Atom Heart Father *'Heart Father': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Earth, Wind and Fire *'Terra Ventus': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Boy II Man *'BoyManMan': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Stray Cat *'Feral Cat': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Highway Star *'Highway Go Go': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Enigma *'Misterioso': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Killer Queen *'Deadly Queen': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Sheer Heart Attack *'Heart Attack': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Killer Queen Bites the Dust *'Bite The Dust': Name used in the chapters. *'Another One Bites The Dust': Name of the song and of the chapters featuring this ability, actually not used for the ability itself. Part 5 Part V: Vento Aureo *'Part V: Golden Wind': Used in the French edition. Gold Experience *'Golden Wind': Used in the English localization of All star battle. References the arc title. Gold Experience Requiem *'Golden Wind Requiem': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Bruno Buccellati *'Bruno Bucciarati': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and one of the two romanizations in JOJOVELLER. *'Blono Buccellati': Used in the French edition. Sticky Fingers *'Zipper Man': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Sex Pistols *'Six Bullets': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Aerosmith *'Li'l Bomber': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Moody Blues *'Moody Jazz': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Purple Haze *'Purple Smoke': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Purple Haze Distortion * Purple Smoke Distortion: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Spice Girl *'Spicy Lady': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Pericolo *'Belcaro': Used in Original Part 5 scanlations. *'Nunzio Pericolo': Used in the novel Purple Haze Feedback. Sorbet and Gelato *'Sorbei and Cante': Used in Original Part 5 scanlations. *'Sorbe and Gelato': Used in the French edition. Kraft Work *'Kraftwerk': Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Craft Work': Used in the French edition. *'Arts & Crafts': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Formaggio *'Hormaggio': Used in the English localization of the French edition. Little Feet *'Little Feat': Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Tiny Feet': Used in the English localization of All star battle. The Grateful Dead *'Thankful Dead': Used in the English localization of All star battle. White Album *'White Ice': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Beach Boy *'Fisher Man': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Baby Face *'Babyhead': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Risotto Nero *'Rizotto': Romanisation on his hat. Mr.President *'T-Rex': Used before the release of JOJO A-GO!GO!. Oasis *'Sanctuary': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Green Day *'Green Tea': Used in the English localization of All star battle. King Crimson *'Emperor Crimson': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Epitaph *'Eulogy': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Chariot Requiem *'Silver Chariot Requiem': Full name. *'Requiem': abbreviation commonly used. Part 6 Jolyne Cujoh *'Jolyne Kujo': Used in Jojo Project and Nameless One scanlations and the French edition. Stone Free *'Stone Ocean': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Refences the arc title. Ermes Costello *'Hermes Costello': Used in Jojo Project and Nameless One scanlations and the French edition. Forename spelt like the fashion brand. Kiss *'Smack': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Weather Report *'Weather Forecast': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Atroe *'Etro':Used in Jojo Project and Nameless One scanlations and the French edition, spelt like the fashion brand. Gwess *'Guess': Used in Ignition-One and Nameless One Scanlations and the French edition, spelt like the fashion brand. Johngalli A *'Jongalli A': Used in Ignition-One Sanlations and the French edition. Whitesnake *'White Snake': Used in the French edition. *'Pale Snake': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Thunder McQueen *'Xander McQueen': Used in Jojo Project Scanlations and the French edition. *'Alexander McQueen': Full name on his prisoner card, spelt like the fashion designer. Highway to Hell *'Highway to Death': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Burning Down the House *'Burning Down': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Narciso Anasui *'Narc Ansatasia': Used in the English localization of All star battle. *'Narcisso Annasui': Used in Jojo Project translations. Diver Down * Diver Drive: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Loccobarocco *'Rocco Barocco': Used in Nameless_One translations, spelt like the fashion designer. Miraschon *'Mirashon': Used in Nameless_One and Jojo Project translations. *'Milaschon': Used in the French edition, spelt like contraction of the fashion designer. Sports Maxx *'Sports Max': Used in Nameless_One and Jojo Project translations and the French edition, spelt closer to fashion brand. Sonny Likir *'Sonny Rikyel': Used in the localization of the French edition. Lang Rangler *'Lang Wrangler': Used in Nameless_One and Jojo Project translations and the French edition, family name spelt like the fashion brand. Kenzou *'Kenzo': Used in Jojo Project translations and the French edition, spelt like the fashion brand. D an G *'D&G': Used in Jojo Project translations and the French edition, spelt like Dolce & Gabbana abbreviation. Jail House Lock *'Jail House Rock': Spelt like the song. Ungalo *'Ungaro': Used in the French edition, spelt like the fashion designer. Rikiel *'Rykiel': Used in the French edition, spelt like the fashion designer. Donatello Versus *'Donatello Versace': Used in Nameless One and Jojo Project scanlations and the French Translations, spelt like the fashion designer instead of the brand. Perla Pucci *'Pearla Pucci': Used in Jojo Project scanlations and the French edition. Enrico Pucci *'Pucchi': Used in the English localization of All star battle. C-Moon *'Full Moon': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Made in Heaven *'Stairway to Heaven': Used in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. *'Maiden Heaven': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Part 7 Gyro Zeppeli *'J. Lo Zeppeli': Used in the Italian edition. *'Jayro Zeppeli': Used in the French edition and localization of All Star Battle. * Jayro (Zeppeli): Used on an illustration. Steven Steel *'Stephen Steel': Used on all inside cover of the volumes and by JoJo Project scanlation. *'Stephen Stills': Spelt like the guitarist. Lucy Steel *'Lucie Steel': Used in the French edition. Sandman *'Soundman': How the character wanted to be called, closer to his true name's meaning. Boomboom Family *'Boom Boom': Used by Jojo project scanlation. Mandom *'Mandam': Romanization in the manga. *'Mando': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Sugar Mountain *'Snow Mountain': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Magent Magent *'Magenta Magenta': Used in original scanlations, spelt like the single. Tubular Bells *'Tubular': Used in the English localization of All star battle. D-I-S-C-O *'Di・s・co': Used by Jojo project scanlation. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *'D4C': Commonly used abbreviation. In the English localization of All Star Battle, Valentine's stand is only directly referred to by this name. *'Filthy Acts, at a Reasonable Price': The name used for Funny Valentine's GHA in the English localization of All Star Battle. Variations exist, as subtitles for lines where the full name of the Stand is spoken are rewritten as though it were an unrelated catchphrase. As an example, a match intro with the spoken line "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" is subtitled "Time to perform some nasty deeds at a fair and honest price!" Silver Bullet *'Silver Barrette': Used in the French edition. Part 8 Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) *'Johsuke': Used on Jojolion volume 9's cover. * Jo2uke: Name used to differentiate in fan discussion from the original Josuke of Part 4, both names are spelled with different kanji. *'Gappy': Another name for the Part 8 protagonist used to differentiate from the orginal Josuke of Part 4. The name comes from the gap in the middle of Josuke's teeth. Born This Way *'Going Underground': Name in the Ultra Jump prepublication. Les Feuilles *'Autumn Leaves': Japanese pronunciation. Paper Moon King *'Paper Moon': Name in the Ultra Jump prepublication. Site Navigation Category:Lists Category:Concepts Category:JoJo Wiki Policy